


My first kiss went a little like this..

by xcute_psychox



Series: Miroctane Anniversary Event 2021 [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Miroctane Anniversary Event 2021, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcute_psychox/pseuds/xcute_psychox
Summary: Elliott Witt has never had a first kiss before..but that might change when his emotions suddenly overwhelm him during a match.Written for the Miroctane Anniversary Event!Day 1 - First Kiss
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Series: Miroctane Anniversary Event 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213247
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	My first kiss went a little like this..

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out the event on Twitter and Tumblr under #MiroctaneAnniversary!
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading. ♡

* * *

Elliott Witt had always wanted his first kiss to be very romantic, just like in all the cheesy movies he enjoyed watching every so often after a long and exhausting shift at the bar. Maybe he would take his partner out for dinner at a nice restaurant or better yet, invite them over to his place and cook homemade food instead. And then, once their little date was over, he would escort them back to their home and while they were both saying their goodbyes, his face would slowly inch closer towards his partner and they would feel the same magical force and then-

"And that makes tres! Whole squad down!", Octavio announced, bringing Elliott back to their current reality. They both were stuck in the middle of a Trios match which was really more of a Duos gig for them since Wattson had gone down earlier at the beginning of the first round and there had been no way for them to grab her banner . Not that Elliott was complaining about that fact. Sure, it sucked being at a disadvantage but it also meant getting to spend more time together alone with Octavio..well, if you ignored all the camera drones and other contestants. He and the runner had begun dating in a serious way a couple of months ago after a series of hook-ups and truth be told, this was Elliott's first relationship ever. Of course people had flirted with him before and he also went on quite a few dates in the past but it seemed as if most people were only interested in Mirage and his celebrity status. Once these people realized that there was an entirely different person behind his carefully crafted persona, they quickly started making up excuses and avoiding further dates until they ended up completely ghosting him. Octavio had been different from the start and genuinely seemed interested in getting to know Elliott more. Due to their busy schedules, both men weren't able to meet up with each other as much as they wanted to though and so every minute spend together, even if it was in the arena, was valuable.

Which brought Elliott back to the topic that made him space out in the first place: he never had a first kiss before. Not with any of his past flings, not even with Octavio. There had been quite a few opportunities for it to happen especially with the other male but every time such a chance arose, Elliott felt way too shy to make the first move and often times the younger man seemed content with wearing his mask, denying Elliott access to his lips altogether.

"Hola? Earth to Mirage??", a sudden loud voice said right in front of him and only then did Elliott notice that he still hadn't moved an inch while Octavio had finished looting all the death boxes of the contestants he killed a few minutes prior. "C'mon amigo, you can't let me do all the work! Also, you were supposed to scout out the area and see if there are any other teams nearby.", the runner continued, inspecting his R-301 for a moment before focusing his attention back on Elliott. "Y-yeah, sorry..can't stop my mind from wandering. I'll..I'll pay more attention now.", the brunette quietly answered and pulled the Triple Take he had found earlier from his back, taking a look at their surroundings through his scope.

"Looks like we're alone for now. I can't see any teams..m-maybe we can stay here for a while and hold this position?", Elliott cautiously asked, noticing the way Octavio's legs already nervously jittering around as if he couldn't wait to be in motion again. "Hmm..nah, that's boring!", the younger one exclaimed and started searching his vest pockets for a new vial of Stim, shouldering the R-301 and taking his Spitfire into his hands after finally finding one. "I'm in the mood to cause more trouble, so let's move on, find the remaining squads and fight, sí? Race ya, cariño!" And with those words the daredevil was already running off again, leaving Elliott behind completely on his own. With a loud sigh the trickster decided to leave his current position and take a quick look at the remaining death boxes close to him, stocking up on ammo and healing items before shouldering his Triple Take and switching it out for his Wingman. Hopefully his head would be more in the game from now on, were Elliott's last thoughts before heading after Octavio.

"You are the Apex Champions!", the lovely voice of the announcer lady declared through some nearby speakers causing Elliott to let out a sigh of relief that he didn't know he'd been holding back. Winning the match had actually been a lot easier than he imagined. He and Octavio had stumbled upon another team that has clearly underestimated the speed of the ring in it's later phases, leaving them with almost no health and in an unfavourable position which in return made them very easy targets and kills in the end while they were trying to heal up. As for the last fight..to be honest, both of them had just followed the obnoxiously loud gunshot sounds which could easily be heard throughout all of Kings Canyon and ended up third partying the last fight. Obviously that wasn't the finest way of getting a win but hey..whatever, right? They had won and that was all that mattered. And with Elliott having 5 kills under his belt and Octavio getting a whopping 12, they could hardly be called undeserved winners. Speaking of Octavio..

The younger male was currently celebrating very openly and clearly enjoyed the attention of the drones circling the Duo. Elliott loved seeing the daredevil being this happy and carefree, all of his other feelings for Octavio suddenly overwhelming him all at once. He wanted to kiss the other one so bad, show him and everyone else watching how much he truly loved him. 

"O-Octane..?", Elliott gently spoke up, not getting any reaction. "Octavio?", the brunette tried again, this time a bit more loudly while his heart slowly started to pick up it's pace. "What's wrong, amigo?", the daredevil finally answered, turning around to focus his full attention on the trickster. Elliott decided to come a few steps closer until he could feel the heat radiating off of the runner's body, raising his hands next and getting a good grip on Octavio's mask, slowly beginning to lift it off his face. "Mirage..?", the younger one nervously asked though he made no effort to stop the other male who seemed to be transfixed on his kind of dry and cracked lips. "Mirage, what are-", was all Octavio managed to say before there was a warm mouth colliding with his, taking him by complete surprise, most of the camera drones flying in closer to get a better picture of what was happening.

Both of them were clearly a bit uncoordinated at first, finding a joined and pleasurable rhythm after a while. And though Elliott loved seeing these kisses happen in romantic movies, they certainly could not compare to the real thing. Kissing Octavio was making him feel so many emotions at once and he couldn't stop the butterflies in his stomach from going absolutely crazy. Which made it even harder having to pull away after a few more minutes, the daredevil flashing him a toothy grin.

"What happened to keeping things between us private, mi amor?", the runner asked in a pretty relaxed tone, not seeming bothered by the multiple drones around them. "I..I..uhh..", the trickster managed to stutter out before his lips were captured in yet another kiss. "Gonna be fun to explain this to all the reporters waiting for us.", Octavio continued afterwards, putting his mask back on and striking a couple more victory poses for the cameras while the sounds of the dropship coming to pick them up were slowly drawing closer.

And Elliott knew that he was correct and that the reporters would be all over them for the next few days but right in this moment, he could have not cared less. His first kiss might have not turned out the way he pictured it but given the opportunity to change things, he would have probably done everything the same way again. 

Fuck being private. Elliott Witt had finally gotten his first kiss and was very happy about it and that was all that truly mattered in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me if I made any mistakes!  
> Comments and kudos are of course always appreciated as well.


End file.
